Fizzabella Bubblebang
Fizzabella Bubblebang is a new racer from the game Sugar Rush. She came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, and out of the 9 racers she is the most cheerful and talkative. She is based on fizzy drinks such as lemonade, coca-cola or sprite, her fans are lemon sherbets and she drives a kart called the "Exprite". Bio "This bubbly girl loves nothing more than to talk, talk, talk! Her shiny can hat fizzes whenever she gets excited, which is all the time! You'll see her shiny wheels whizzing down the racetrack as her bottle rocket boosters leave a trail of fizzy goodness!" Appearance In her latest design, Fizzabella has peach skin with freckles dotted all over her face, like Jack . She has green eyes and white, curly, messy hair which falls to her shoulders. She wears a wide soda can as a hat which fizzes and bubbles whenever she gets excited or talks a lot. The can is green with a wavy yellow streak across, which matches her t-shirt and shoes. she wears a lime green jacket with yellow streaks, and has a golden skirt which resembles a bottle cap. Her tights are greyish-blue with bubbles on them. Fizzabella is usually seen smiling or jumping everywhere she goes. Role in the game When the racers were added to the game, Fizzabella was very talkative and friendly to the other racers, and she usually got distracted easily and talked a little too much. She seemed to like the other racers, but when Flosstia started being boastful and intimidating, Fizzabella started to copy her and act the same way. Fizzabella learnt not to give into peer pressure and to just be yourself instead of what others tell you to. Fizzabella is very well known in Sugar Rush, but sometimes people try to avoid her just to avoid her talking non-stop in their ear. Kart Fizzabella's kart, the "Exprite", is a giant soda bottle with soda cans for wheels. The seat is a bottlecap and the kart has long straws as exhaust pipes. There are also some smaller soda bottles attached to the back which burst fizzy soda and give her a boost when she drives over a speed ramp or gets the "sugar rush!" item. Fizzabella's kart has good speed but terrible handling, although it is good with items. "Exprite" is a cross between the words "exite" and "sprite", as sprite is a type of soft drink. Gallery Fizzabella.jpeg|Fizzabella next to the "Exprite"|link=Fizzabella Bubblebang IMG_0358.JPG|Fizzabella as an adult 2013-03-03 01.35.24.jpg|Very early design of Fizzabella. Originally her name was 'Fizzlebeth' IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush IMG_0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Fizzabella's male name is 'Fizzabobby' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Her latest design is 1st. Fizzlebeth, her original design, is 2nd from left 3480e5c1fec85db3388518aa56dcf3cd-d6agit7.png|by Nefairyious fizzabella_art_trade__d_by_kasevee123456789-d6buida.jpg|Fizzabella next to her pony—sona by Kasevee123456789 Art trade why must i be alive by sugarrushextreme-d6dagn6.png|by SugarRushExtreme (a.k.a. Wreck-itEve105) at_by_ask_cloud_chaser-d6dgzzp.png|by Ask-Cloud-Chaser Picture492.jpg|by Monster High Vs Bratzillas XD For Haleh.png|by Citrusella Flugpucker Art trade a helping hand by stevensparkaholic-d6ljsls.png|by StevenSparkaholic 433529-soft-drinks.jpg|Soft drinks Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters